Cofagrigus (Pokémon)
|} Cofagrigus (Japanese: デスカーン Desukarn) is a introduced in Generation V. It evolves from starting at level 34. Biology Cofagrigus is a blue and yellow sarcophagus with red, menacing eyes and four ebony hands that appear to be shadows. A simply designed face is prominent on the "forehead" of the Pokémon. Its real face is covered up by parts that slide out of the way when it is active. White, sharp fangs create a taunting smile and flamboyant patterns veil the coffin. The coffin is said to be made of gold. Ancient legends once told Cofagrigus could eat nearby humans and turn their lifeless bodies into mummies. It lives in tombs and ruins. In the anime Major appearances Multiple Cofagrigus debuted in Explorers of the Hero's Ruin! as guardians of the "Golden Dark Stone", a role they shared with a . Minor appearances Pokédex entries . People who approach Cofagrigus are swallowed and turned into . It loves to eat gold.}} In the manga ]] In the Pokémon RéBURST manga A Cofagrigus appears as the Burst form of Rush. In the Pokémon Pocket Monsters manga A Cofagrigus made an appearance in . In the Pokémon Adventures manga Gorm, a member of the Seven Sages, used his Cofagrigus to take control of the skeleton from Nacrene Museum in The Mystery of the Missing Fossil. Ghetsis owns a Cofagrigus that first appeared in The Power of Dreams. In the TCG Game data NPC appearances * : Cofagrigus runs a shop in Post Town called Cofagrigus Glorious Gold. * : Cofagrigus returns to run Glorious Gold in Lively Town. Pokédex entries |} |} |} |} Game locations }} |} |} , south of )}} |} |} }} |} |} ]] In side games |area=Cave: Rugged Flats}} |area=Wish Park}} |area=Cape at the Edge (B1-B29), Poké Forest (6F-10F), high difficulty Magnagate dungeons}} |area=Sealed Door: The Place to Return To}} |} |} |area=Dragon Hill: Stage 2}} |area=Pedra Valley: Stage 196}} |area=Distortion Land: Withered Cemetery (Center Boss, Back, Special)}} |} |} In events |Team Rainbow Rocket's Ambition Ghetsis's Cofagrigus|All|Japan|66|January 20 to March 11, 2018|link=List of local event Pokémon distributions in Generation VII#Ghetsis's Cofagrigus}} |} Held items Stats Base stats Type effectiveness Learnset By leveling up |Scary Face|Normal|Status|—|100|10}} By TM/HM By |Ally Switch|Psychic|Status|—|—|15|‡}} |Crafty Shield|Fairy|Status|—|—|10| }} |Disable|Normal|Status|—|100|20}} |Endure|Normal|Status|—|—|10}} |Fake Tears|Dark|Status|—|100|20|*}} |Heal Block|Psychic|Status|—|100|15}} |Imprison|Psychic|Status|—|—|10}} |Memento|Dark|Status|—|100|10}} |Nasty Plot|Dark|Status|—|—|20}} |Nightmare|Ghost|Status|—|100|15}} |Toxic Spikes|Poison|Status|—|—|20}} By tutoring By a prior evolution Side game data |- |- |} Evolution |no2=563 |name2=Cofagrigus |type1-2=Ghost}} Sprites Trivia * No other Pokémon has the same Egg Group combination as Cofagrigus and its . * Previously, due to the censor that prevents Pokémon with offensive nicknames being traded on the GTS, an English language Cofagrigus could not be traded without a nickname in Generation V. However, the filter has since been altered to allow Cofagrigus to be traded without a nickname. Origin Cofagrigus's design is based on a . It was also most likely based on . Any trespassers in the tombs are said to fall under a "curse" from its owner, which is said to cause illness, serious injury, or death. The hype of cursed tombs was made popular when many people in a team of explorers in 1922, who had opened and entered 's tomb, began dying after the exploration. to passively turn other Pokémon into mummies that in turn transform other Pokémon into mummies is very similar to the popular culture depiction of the spread of a "zombie virus" in horror films. Name origin Cofagrigus may be a combination of ''coffin, and egregious. It may also come from grim. Desukarn may be a combination of death and 棺 kan (coffin). In other languages |fr=Tutankafer|frmeaning=From and . Also a pun on |es=Cofagrigus|esmeaning=Same as English name |de=Echnatoll|demeaning=From and |it=Cofagrigus|itmeaning=Same as English name |ko=데스니칸 Desunikan|komeaning=Corruption of its Japanese name |zh_cmn=死神棺 Sǐshénguān|zh_cmnmeaning=From and |ru=Кофагригус Kofagrigus|rumeaning=Transcription of English name }} External links |} de:Echnatoll es:Cofagrigus fr:Tutankafer it:Cofagrigus ja:デスカーン zh:死神棺